


The Demon Truly Inside Me (Franch Version)

by RaphaleRimsy



Series: Fanfiction for Fun! (FFF) [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Panic! at the Disco, Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demons, Gen, Headcanon, Multi, Other, Panic! at the Disco References, ish, rimmer's after life, this was made for fun
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphaleRimsy/pseuds/RaphaleRimsy
Summary: Rimmer est tombé du ciel après ce qu’il a fait à l’équipage nain rouge, maintenant il doit abandonner tout son rêve et devenir au nouveau roi de l’enfer?
Series: Fanfiction for Fun! (FFF) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129181





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Demon Truly Inside Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593357) by [RaphaleRimsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphaleRimsy/pseuds/RaphaleRimsy). 



> Cette histoire a été faite pour le plaisir et je testais comment cette histoire a été créative, désolé si vous détestez la seule raison pour laquelle j’ai fait cela, c’est parce que je me demandais ce qui est arrivé à Rimmer quand il meurt? puisque je suis chrétien (lui aussi)

Rimmer tombant du ciel en pleurant à lui-même pensant que c’était tout le monde qu’il sait l’a fait tomber.son père, sa mère, ses 3 frères, même ses soi-disant amis qu’il avait. ils sont la raison pour laquelle il était tombé, mais que ce qu’il pensait,la vérité est en lui-même. Rimmer dans le sol pleurer à lui-même jusqu’à ce qu’il rencontre le diable, il semble gentil et mignon, mais surtout sympathique, il se faisait appeler Larry parce qu’il pensait que c’était un joli nom humain. « Salut, je suis Lucifer, Lucifer Morningstar. mes amis m’appellent « Larry » « euh... Je suis Ar- » « Tu es Arnold Judas Rimmer. Ouais je sais, je connais tout le monde en enfer dans le ciel, et la terre aussi! camarade moi » Rimmer était confus alors il le suit. « Dois-je lui dire pourquoi je suis en enfer? Dois-je lui dire où m’emmène-t-il ? dois-je lui dire ce qu’il va me faire!? » pensait Rimmer très inquiet de ce qui allait lui arriver. il espère qu’il ne sera pas blessé. C’est l’enfer, n’est-ce pas ?Lucifer présente Rimmer à chaque démon. « Hé tout le monde! C’est Arnold, vous connaissez cet humain qui a fait l’affaire avec un démon! « J’ai fait un accord avec quoi encore!? » Rimmer a été choqué. Il pensait que Lucifer plaisantait, il est le diable si c’est logique. « Salut, je suis Crowley! Je suis le serpent qui tente Adam et Eve pour une pomme stupide. » a déclaré le démon serpent « Brendon Urie! Vous me connaissez probablement de Panic!. Avez-vous? Rimmer secoua la tête nerveusement. « Eh bien, je suis un chanteur et un suzerain. C’est fou, non? Brendon sourit: « Euh, e uh, ouais, je suppose. » Rimmer répondit. « Hé, vous deux avez de gros fronts! »« Crowley! Avez-vous à dire cela au nouveau seigneur!!!! » Alastor répondit. « Je suis un trop- » « oui, mais ce n’est pas important, » a déclaré Alastor interrompu Rimmer « par la façon dont je suis Alastor le démon de la radio, euh que ce qu’ils m’appelaient! » Alastor sourit beaucoup trop fort que cela a rendu Rimmer très mal à l’aise, il pose à Larry une question qu’il avait dans la tête depuis qu’il a rencontré ces démons qu’il n’avait jamais entendu auparavant. « L-larry pourquoi suis-je rencontrer ces seigneurs? » Question Rimmer « Oh, vous ne vous souvenez pas? L’accord? « Euh, quel marché? » Rimmer se souvenait de l’accord qu’il avait avec un homme, mais il ne savait pas que ce type était un démon. C’était un idiot quand il était plus jeune, c’est pour ça qu’il est un ange déchu. « Wha-qu’est-ce qui m’arrivera? » Rimmer effrayé, Larry regarda Rimmer : « Ne t’inquiète pas, tu as un pouvoir qu’aucun démon n’a. »dit Larry avec un sourire maléfique et ses yeux rouge vif, non seulement cela, mais aussi Brendon, Crowley, et Alastor faire le même visage. « Pourquoi ne pas vous regarder, le CopyLemming » répondit Crowley lui a donné le miroirRimmer se regarder le miroir, et il a vu-


	2. Demon Lemming

« Oh my- » Rimmer a laissé tomber le miroir qu’il ne ressemble plus à lui-même. il ressemble à une moitié mi-humaine Lemming, au lieu de l’œil blanc de fond, il a noir foncé avec des yeux blancs. lignes noires sous ses yeux sous sa tête.

« QU’EST-CE QUE L’ENFER M!?!? » choqué Rimmer, « Vous avez fait affaire avec moi! », A déclaré Crowley. « Attendez une minute, VOTRE ANTHONY CROWLEY?? » « Oui, et maintenant vous devriez le regretter » « pourquoi devrais-je? J’ai eu une triste vie solitaire, personne ne m’aime. Je suis juste une déception! — Pas tout le monde... dit Alastor: « Ton Père a essayé de t’aimer. » « Mon père me détestait depuis que je suis né Alastor! vous ne savez rien sur moi! Rimmer s’est enfui des seigneurs et a pleuré sur ce qui lui est arrivé et sa vie, c’est son au-delà maintenant. il devrait avoir honte de ce qu’il a fait et combien d’un idiot qu’il était. « Pourquoi suis-je comme ça, pourquoi j’ai une vie terrible, pourquoi Dieu me détestait ! » dit Rimmer en pleurant. « Vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas fuir de nous », a déclaré Larry est apparu de nulle part. « AH! » « Arnold, tu as fait le marché, c’est toujours de ta faute. rappelez-vous ce qu’il a dit à la fin de la phrase » « non? » Larry a montré rimmer le passé quand il avait 15 ans et sur le point de commenter le suicide en se penchant, Crowley a montré par et couper la corde et lui a dit que tout le monde va le laisser seul et il sera puissant que jamais. mais quand il a dit « puissant », il voulait dire en devenant un suzerain.

« Tout ce que tu as dit c’est oui 3 fois crier à un démon » soupire Larry « Je voulais juste une vie heureuse, une fin heureuse, je suppose que j’ai juste abandonné à ce sujet » « puisque votre en enfer, vous aurez une vie meilleure, vous serez célèbre, tout le monde vous aimerait, et aussi vous aurez tout votre rêve devenu réalité. » Rimmer réfléchit un instant. Très bien, qu’est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ...? « Heh, je veux que tu te transformes en archange » « archange » ? quoi et comment est un Archange? Larry a ri « Oh Arnie ~ un Archange est l’un de ces anges leader ou quelque chose, je veux que vous vous transformez en eux afin que vous puissiez les tuer et le ciel sera l’enfer! » « alors... vous dites que j’ai ... un pouvoir d’imitateur? « Eh bien oui, si vous pensez que. » Rimmer a pensé pendant un certain temps jusqu’à ce qu’il a eu une mauvaise idée, plus pire que de devenir un officier « si je fais cela, puis-je gouverner l’enfer et vous gouvernerez le ciel! » Larry smerks « Très bien, c’est un marché! » tout à coup, il se tourne vers Larry pour une raison quelconque. « Hm, je suppose que vous savez comment ressembler à un archange. » tout à coup, il a réalisé son pouvoir, il peut se transformer en n’importe quel démon ou ange, y compris le pouvoir en pensant / sentiment d’eux.

Cela fait 400 jours qu’il a été formé, Larry est venu à la salle de gym « alors Arnie, comment était votre formation » « C’est bien, qu’est-ce que vous voulez de moi maintenant? » « Habille-toi et je te montrerai » « mais monsieur, je n’ai pas de costumes » « Ouais je sais que c’est pour ça que je t’ai eu ça » Larry lui a donné un cadeau boîte. Rimmer l’ouvre et c’est un costume noir avec un vase gris clair et un bouton brisé avec des ailes sombres sur elle. « pourquoi bouton? » question Rimmer, « eh bien le bouton vous laissera habillé comme n’importe quel ange / démon il suffit d’appuyer dessus! » Rimmer portait le costume et a mis sur le bouton, il l’a appuyé, et le costume se tourne vers le costume d’Alastor. « Wow, ça marche! alors est-ce exactement ce que je pense ou ce qu’ils choisissent » « dépend de quel corps vous avez choisi, je suppose que vous avez choisi le corps d’Alastor! » « Formidable! Merci, Larry. personne ne m’a jamais donné un donner avant à côté de la- » « de toute façon! » interrompu Rimmer parce qu’il ne se soucie pas du tout « suivez-moi à mon bureau. »

Rimmer marche avec Larry, « pourquoi tu as besoin de moi ? » « Vous avez un pouvoir qu’aucun ange et démon n’a jamais eu auparavant! J’ai pour vous une mission, j’ai besoin que vous tuiez tout l’Archange, mais vous devez aller au ciel... Larry a pensé à la façon dont Rimmer peut aller au ciel, mais il a eu une idée « pouvez-vous transformer en poussière d’ange? » « Qui est Angel Dust ? » « Vous ne savez pas qui est Angel Dust!? » « Bien sûr que non! tu m’enferme dans cette stupide salle d’entraînement ! pour probablement un siècle » « eh bien, j’ai ma raison. » il est allé plus près de Rimmer « Regardez si vous ne obtenez pas votre acte ensemble, je vais vous tuer! » « mais S-sir je l’ai fait- » « Vous savez ce que je dis, maintenant soyez poussière d’ange et arrêtez Winny à ce sujet. maintenant PARTez! « Oui monsieur! » Rimmer fait le salut et s’en va. « bâtard », a déclaré Larry « un jour s’il agit comme un dirigeant, il sera un dirigeant. mais il échoue à ce travail. il ferait mieux de prier tous les puissants son â me ne brûlera pas.


	3. Archangel Raphael

Il y a longtemps, Dieu créa angels et archanges, mais un archange qu’il a fait était une erreur. ils n’ont pas aime l’archange alors ils les ont séparés et les ont nommés Aziraphale et Crowley. Aziraphale et Crowley se sont aimés pendant 6000 ans attendre non, 60.000 ans. ils se sont mariés quand ils ont arrêté armageddon. mais Raphaël n’a pas été créé tristement. pensé qu’il y avait un Raphaël dans cet Univers, mais Azi et Crow l’ont laissé devenir un héros de l’univers alternatif, Angel. il a traversé la dimension si les dimensions et n’a jamais vu les maris ineffables plus jamais. bien qu’il se soit peut-être coincé sur un univers qu’il aimait.quand il avait 95 ans (âge humain, il a 23 ans), il a rencontré un archange, son nom était Nathaniel, il est un type de feu un ange, Nath aime prendre soin des enfants et souhaitent avoir l’un des siens. « Salut! » « Hey..? » « Je suis Raphaël! » « Oui, je sais, tout le monde parle toujours de vous. euh .pourquoi vous me parlez? « parce que tu es mignon » Nathaniel rougir un peu. « Euh vous pensez que je suis mignon? »Raphaël sourit et secoue la tête. « Je suis Na-n-aniel... » « Alors, qu’est-ce que vous? Vous savez que je suis un guérisseur archange. et un peu gay » « oh j’ai l’habitude de prendre soin des humains et c’est quelque chose que je fais comme un passe-temps ... mais personne ne se soucie que je suis réellement oublié et un fantôme » « si vous êtes un fantôme venez, je peux vous voir et vous toucher! » Raphael Kiss Nathaniel « eh bien je um uh ah .... » « Maintenant, je n’oublierai jamais cela, de sorte que vous n’êtes pas un fantôme ou un ange oublié du tout! » Raphaël a quitté Nathaniel. « Bye cutie! », A déclaré Raphaël smiley beaucoup trop dur, Nathaniel rougit si mal que son rythme cardiaque est plus rapide que jamais dans sa vie. C’est rapide comme vitesse Sonic alors il avait des sentiments pour lui.Raphaël marchant et flirtant avec tous les anges qu’il connaît jusqu’à ce qu’il rentre à la maison. Raphaël soupire un peu: « J’aimerais pouvoir aimer quelqu’un et quelqu’un pourrait m’aimer. peut-être un jour... » la vérité est que Raphaël a été célibataire pour toujours. il croyait que l’Amour est réel, mais il pense que l’Amour n’existe pas dans le Ciel. il se promène toujours en étant cool gay, mais personne ne l’a jamais aimé, même pas un peu. c’était un petit ange solitaire qu’il est. puisque plus personne ne peut chanter et danser, il a fait le sien. Raphaël au bar abandonné s’enregistrant une chanson qu’il a faite sur lui-même et a ajouté de la musique et chanterJ’ai l’air seule ?Je vois les démons sur mon visageLes gens m’ont dit que je ne me ressemble pas.Peut-être que je suis un Raphaël différentJe joue les plans de Dieu avec les meilleurs des meilleursMets mon coeur sur ma poitrine pour que tu puisses le voir aussi.Ouais, je suis un ange, et oui je suis un guérisseurune question que vous devez terriblement ne pas poser, n’est-ce pas, Crowley? L’Archange Raphaël !Oh oh ohLe guérisseur de DieuL’Archange RaphaëlOh oh ohL’ange le plus gayJe suis plus chaud alors!Plus chaud que Gabriel !Ma vie est plutôt mauvaise mais je suis toujours le meilleur parce que je suis l’Archange RaphaëlJe me coupe l’esprit.quand j’ai rencontré un démon mignon mon cœur a éclatéJ’avais le béguin pour lui, mais on a toujours rompu.Et quand tu penses à moi ! Suis-je le plus gay que Brendon ?mais la vérité est brendon est en fait Pan.Je suis seul ange, seul petit angejusqu’à ce que je trouve un ange mignon à nouveau, comment nous sentons-nous?L’Archange Raphaël !Oh oh ohLe guérisseur de DieuL’Archange RaphaëlOh oh ohL’ange le plus gayJe suis plus chaud alors!Plus chaud que Gabriel !Ma vie est plutôt mauvaise mais je suis toujours le meilleur parce que je suis l’Archange Raphaël*Musique Bop mignonne à l’arrière-plan.*L’Archange Raphaël !Oh oh ohLe guérisseur de DieuL’Archange RaphaëlOh oh ohL’ange le plus gayJe suis plus chaud alors!Plus chaud que Gabriel !Ma vie est plutôt mauvaise mais je suis toujours le meilleur parce que je suis l’Archange Raphaël*fin de la vidéo*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Brendon Urie pour la création de Death Of The Bachelor, j’aime tellement cette chanson que j’ai dû en faire Raphaëlle!


	4. Thanks for helping...

Rimmer a essayé de se transformer en poussière d’ange, même s’il ne sait pas qui est le smeg qu’il est du tout. il a commencé à paniquer et à entendre des voix dans sa tête sentir qu’il allait mourir à nouveau d’une manière très douloureuse. il se m’est mis à pleurer que quand Crowley est venu voir Rimmer « Hey, Arnold you alright » Rimmer pensait que c’était la voix de Lister « Lister, va-t’en je suis.. Er... occupé » Crowley était confus et inquiet en même temps. alors il s’assit à côté de lui. Rimmer n’arrêtait pas de pleurer et de regarder loin de Crowley « Je sais que Lucifer est allé un peu dur sur vous ... il m’a fait ça beaucoup avant que tu ne vient, il était très méchant avec moi. J’étais juste un démon différent. « Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire « démon différent »? « Je veux dire que je ne voulais pas tomber, j’étais juste un ange gentil et gentil aimant. J’ai toujours rêvé d’être un Archange, mais les soi-disant démons de ces anges maléfiques m’ont fait de cette façon. depuis que je suis tombé, j’ai essayé d’être plus gentil que jamais. aux humains et Aziraphale maintenant à vous " sourit-il à Rimmer. « Personne n’a jamais gentil avec moi avant, eh bien, sauf le jardinier de ma famille. il a toujours été gentil avec moi, mais on pensait qu’il me faisait ça parce que c’était pour ça qu’on le payait. Arnold pense à un souvenir de quand il avait 11 ans, il pleurait dans un jardin seul le jour de la Saint-Valentin le cœur brisé quand Arnold s’est rendu compte qu’il ne trouvera jamais l’amour quand Dennis lui a donné un ours en peluche avec une rose, puis il a dit « Bonne Saint-Valentin, Arnold » avec un beau sourire sur son visage. Crowley l’a serré dans ses bras. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez aller bien. »« Crowley le laisse tranquille. » Larry a dit : « Oui, monsieur. » Répondit Crowley. Larry regarda Arnold se transformer en Crowley. Ça a mis Larry très en colère qu’il l’a giflé. Rimmer a essayé de ne pas pleurer, « Non. Non! Allez, je sais que vous pouvez le faire » « mais Larry je fais de mon mieux » Larry a frappé Rimmer au mur « peut-être que vous êtes mieux à vos erreurs au lieu d’être si bratty à ce sujet! Utilisez ce genre d’attitude dans ma maison » Larry a quitté. Rimmer a été seul pendant très longtemps. Il soupire un moment. « Mes os blessés, de ces spectacles. Je ne ressens pas la douleur parce que je suis un pro. Je m’enfonce. Alors je vais bien. Parce que mon corps t’appartient quand je suis avec toi, alors fais ce que tu veux, ce que tu veux de mon corps, fais ce que tu veux pour arrêter ces meurtres. Fais ce que tu veux, tu veux avec mon corps. Fais ce que tu veux, ce que tu veux avec mon corps. Ecrire ce que vous voulez, dire ce que vous voulez me combat si vous voulez savoir que je ne suis pas désolé. Fais ce que tu veux, ce que tu veux avec mon corps. Qu’est-ce que tu veux de mon corps ? Tu ne peux pas avoir mon coeur et tu n’utiliseras pas mon esprit, mais.fais ce que tu veux avec mon corps. Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter ma voix, mais vous ne pouvez pas posséder ma vie, mais,faites ce que vous voulez avec mon corps » il est resté silencieux pendant un certain temps.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello English Readers! if you want to ask me why am I making a french version is because I want to be nice and not being selfish about "oh you have to know English to read this fanfic" well guess what? I'm NOT PUTIN! so I made a Franch version of this because I want to be kind. that's all also if you are Franch please tell me if I got any errors on grammar because I'm still learning Franch, please and thank you for reading this.  
> and yes I am not making a Russian version.


End file.
